


'This is Will'

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Dating is hard.Everyone knows that. Self doubt and high expectations can get in the way of everything.But maybe those things go away when with the right person......aka Nico and Will both go on shitty dates and end up sleeping together, but they are best friends and super awkward so they don't know what to do. This is not smut, just implies they slept together sry.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 100





	'This is Will'

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Sorry for not posting anything new in like, forever. I've been working on a Solangelo mafia AU for some time now. Currently on chapter 23 out of about 27, so yeah, that's coming soon.  
> Hope you like this little fluff/borderline smut piece I wrote as a peace offering.  
> Of course, let me know if you have any requests! (no smut, but otherwise anything I guess XD)

"Come on, Nico!" Will said enthusiastically. "You HAVE to go! If you don't, I will. I haven't been on a date in like a month..." 

"I don't know what your depressing love life has to do with me, Solace,“ Nico said monotonously to his best friend, not looking up from his phone. He kept rereading the last text of his and Nate’s chat.

'Friday at Fridays. Sounds great! ;)'

He didn’t even know how he had ended up in this situation. He had just been minding his own business, trying to get to his history lecture, when he was ambushed by some guy called Nate, asking him out. How a guy he swore he had never seen before in his life knew his name, college classes and sexuality was beyond him, but he was too shocked at the moment to reject him on the spot.

To his annoyance, when he got back to his dorm that day, telling the story to Will, he had merely laughed and urged Nico to text the number on the paper Nate had slipped into his hand during their interaction.

He had never gone out with anyone he didn’t know first, and he had a really bad feeling about the whole situation. He voiced his concerns to Will, but Will merely reassured him that this was totally normal. That didn’t exactly reassure Nico, remembering Will’s trail of short-term relationships and bad dates.

“Come onnnnn! You are in college. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” Will said, pouting.

Nico smirked a little at Will’s over-investment in his dating life. “I don’t know… Hannibal Lector kinda level insane?” he said snarkily.

Will rolled his eyes. “I can’t with you… Ok, here’s a deal. If you go, I will finally watch Silence of the Lambs so that I know what the hell you keep talking about.”

Nico scoffed, turning his phone off to look at Will, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Well, now I’m definitely not going. I’m watching it with you. I wanna see you freak out.” Nico said before laughing half-heartedly.

“Hey… I’m a med student… If I can handle cadavers I think I’ll be fine,” Will said, getting up and sitting down on Nico’s bed in front of him.

Nico sighed, defeated. “Fine… but if this goes terribly, it is one hundred percent your fault,” Nico said, drumming his fingers on the mattress nervously.

***

As expected, the date went terribly wrong. 

Nico arrived at the restaurant ten minutes late, and there was still no sign of Nate anywhere. HE didn’t know whether or not he should order a drink.  
Was it rude to order something before the other person arrived? 

After twenty minutes of waiting when Nico was about to leave, Nate finally arrived, brown hair all over the place, looking as if he had just run a mile. Nico smiled politely when Nate spotted him, but cringed internally when he smiled back and walked towards him.

„Sorry, I’m late, got caught up...“ Nate said, providing no further explanation. „So, how are you?“

„Uh... okay actually, except for the sleep deprivation-“ 

„Tell me about it! I swear if I have to pull another all-nighter, just to get a C on some assignment I don’t even give a shit about... It’s hard. But I guess that’s how it goes. You get it hard now, but once you get your diploma, you’ve got a good life ahead. At least I hope,“ Nate said, laughing a bit.

Nico was a bit shocked by the sudden interruption, but at least the weight of maintaining a conversation was off his shoulders. 

„So what are you studying?“ Nico asked.

„Linguistics. I don’t know... Ever since I was a little kid, I just loved languages. Whenever we visited another country, I would be fascinated. It’s just so weird if you really think about it. We’re just moving our mouths in certain ways, giving nonsense sounds different meanings... Anyway, I’d love to be a journalist, travel the world, that kinda thing...“ 

Nico nodded in understanding.

„You study art and history, right? How did you get into that? I don’t know if you remember, but my friend Monica introduced me to you at her party in February...“ Nate said, looking at Nico expectantly.

Nico, in fact, did not remember. The only reason he even went was that he owed Reyna. S instead, he decided to answer the first question.

„Yeah, um, I lived in Italy when I was a kid, and I was always really fascinated by the old buildings, seeing the correlations between different-“

„Oh, you’re from Italy? Cool! So can you speak Italian? I can speak Spanish, so I bet it wouldn’t be hard for me to learn.“

„Yeah...“ Nico said hesitantly, testing whether it was safe to talk again. „Uh, do you want to order or...?“

„Sure! Have you picked what you want yet? The nachos are really good if you wanna split them...“

„Sounds good,“ Nico said. 

As the date continued, and Nico sat there, listening to Nate talk, occasionally saying a few words before being interrupted again, he felt as though if he got up and left, Nate wouldn’t even notice. 

But Nico gave the guy the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was just nervous... 

„Hello! Is everything alright? Would you like a refill or anything else?“ a waitress with curly brown hair and darker skin asked, making Nate stop talking to look around at her.

„You aren’t our waitress,“ Nate said rather unpleasantly.

„Oh! I just handle the drinks... so, would you like a refill?“ she asked once more.

„Of course you do... Anyways, we’re good.“ Nate said, making her frown a bit, confused, before walking away. 

There was an awkward silence.

„What was that about?“ Nico asked, a bit concerned.

„Oh, nothing... it’s just... I don’t know, her job here is kind of pointless. I mean, it’s just drinks. And she’ll get part of the tips, taking money away from the other waiters,“ Nate said, shrugging.

„Well, they wouldn’t hire her if they didn’t need the help,“ Nico said, a cool tone in his voice.

Nate shrugged. „I just think it’s wrong. That people just come here from all around the world and take money from others.“

Nico stared at Nate for a while, hoping this was all a very, very bad joke.

„You can’t be serious,“ Nico said, frowning.

„Well think about it-“ Nate started saying, but for once, Nico did the interrupting.

„I’m an immigrant too, did you forget that?“ Nico said in a venomous tone.

Nate’s eyes opened wide.

„No! NO! I didn’t mean it like that, you’re fine! It’s just-“

„It’s literally the same thing. Except for the color of my skin.“

Nate stared at Nico for a while, before laughing a bit.

„Can we just forget I said anything? It’s not a big deal...“

Nico’s was almost shaking. All his life he had watched his step-sister get treated worse just because of the color of her skin. He didn’t want to make a scene, but between Nate’s obvious lack of interest in everything but himself, his late arrival, and this, he really didn’t want to stay a second longer.

He looked down at his phone, praying someone would call with an emergency. As if on cue, Will sent him a picture of his laptop with the movie starting and some cheap cider with the caption "Hope your evening isn’t as depressing as mine XDXD“

„Who’s that?“ Nate asked curiously, and Nico realized, that this could be his way out of whatever the hell this was.

„It’s a, um, friend. Emergency. I’m sorry. I have to go.“ he said, snatching his phone and getting to his feet.

Nate looked at him, a bit confused.

„Oh, here’s my split for the nachos... I’ve got to go...“ he said, taking a few steps backward.

„Uh... Ok? I guess I’ll... see you around...“ Nate said a bit glumly, but Nico didn’t stay long enough to apologize again.

***

When Nico came back, Will was sitting on his bed, a second bottle of cider in his hand, watching the movie. When he heard Nico open the door to the little bedroom, he looked up, pausing the movie.

„Yikes, you’re back early... What happened?“ Will asked, moving over so that Nico could sit down next to him.

Nico slumped down on the bed, putting his hands over his face. „I don’t know. It just... felt awkward... I can’t really put my finger on it, but something just... didn’t feel right? I don’t know. And then he started preaching racist shit... so I ran out on him,“ Nico summarized.

Will looked at him for a while before smiling softly.

„At least you can say you’ve had a bad first date now!“ he said, earning a venomous look from Nico. Will laughed it off and got to his feet, walking towards his desk. Nico groaned and banged his head against the wall behind him in frustration. Why were these things so hard? Why couldn’t he just meet someone fun and caring, who actually cared about him? 

Will returned, a smug look on his face as he tossed a bottle of vodka to Nico that he barely caught.

„What is this?“ Nico asked, raising his eyebrows.

„You and I are forgetting about dating, guys, and just life in general. What do you say?“ Will responded sitting back down on the bed.

Nico stared at him, before sighing. I wouldn’t solve anything, but he guessed it would take the edge off him a bit...

***

They watched the rest of the movie, getting steadily drunker and drunker. They weren‘t paying attention at all, talking and complaining instead. It was nice. Unlike Nate, Will actually listened to what he had to say. He laughed at Nico’s sarcastic comments, making him feel a bit better with every second. When the movie ended, Nico had almost forgotten about Nate, listing what a perfect boyfriend was to him.

„So, what you are saying is, that you want someone funny, someone who understands you, doesn’t take you for granted, someone you can talk to, but gives you space and loves you for you? Preferably knowing them beforehand?“ Will said, snickering.

„Is that really too much to ask?!“

„Let me think...“ Will said, feigning a pensive look. „Yes.“

Nico took a sip of the vodka before shaking his head. „It shouldn’t be.“

Will looked at him for a long time before answering.

„You’re right, but people like that don’t exist, and if they do, what’s the chance that they will like you back?“ he asked, taking the bottle from Nico to take another sip as well.

Nico laughed, laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. „Guess you’ll just have to be my roommate forever,“ he said, closing his eyes for a while.

Will took a hearty swig of the alcohol before closing the bottle and setting it down on the ground. „Blehhh, “ he said, before turning his attention back to Nico. „Looks like it, since your standards are ridiculously high, and I fuck up everything I do...“

Nico opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Will. „That’s not true,“

Will scoffed, „What are you referring to?“ he slurred.

„Both.“

Will rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. 

„You don’t fuck everything up,“ Nico said plainly, not taking his eyes away from Will.

„Maybe not... but most things... whatever, it doesn’t matter.“

Nico wanted to reassure Will, but he had no idea how, so he just stared at him as he looked down at his lap.

„Will?“ he asked after a long silence.

„Hmm?“ Will answered, looking up at Nico curiously.

Nico stayed quiet for a while. He didn’t have anything, in particular, to say to Will, he just wanted him to... well he didn’t know that either. All he knew was that what Will said about himself was untrue.

„You don’t. Really. I mean... you are like... perfect, so... shut up because you’re making me feel bad.“

Will stared at him. „Sorry.“

Nico groaned in frustration. „See? See? You are the one that is doubting yourself and you are still apologizing!“

Will smiled to himself a bit, before moving a bit closer.

„I apologize... for apologizing. There.“ he said mockingly.

Nico didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or maybe just the sullen mood, but Will seemed to be looking at him... weirdly?

„Will?“ he asked again because he didn’t know what else to say.

„Nico?“ Will asked in return, still looking at him. But to his surprise, Nico didn’t mind.

„I...“ he started saying, but he couldn’t form words. He didn’t think he had ever looked at Will’s face for this long. He realized how symmetrical it was. Except for the freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose. His lips slightly parted.

What the hell was he doing? This was his best friend he should not be checking him out.

...but he couldn’t look away. And Will kept on looking back at him.

He felt like he had to say something. Should he say something? This was his best friend. This was not acceptable. They should not be looking at each other like this.

Nico opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

„Hey, you wanna hear something?“ Will said, and Nico let out a breath of relief.

„Sure.“

„I think I’m gonna have to watch that movie again, cause I don’t remember shit.“ he said.

They both started laughing. Way too long and hard. It wasn’t even funny, they just needed to have something to do.

When their laughter faded, Will cleared his throat and swallowed. Nico tracked the movement of his throat, his eyes resting on Will’s chest.

„So what do you wanna do now?“ Will asked casually.

„Huh?“ Nico asked, snapping out of it. „Oh, um... what do you want to do?“ he asked.

„I... um... I don’t know, I’m still a bit... tipsy. Maybe go out? The night is still young!“

„That’s... don’t say that,“ Nico said, cringing but laughing at the same time.

Will laughed as well. „Fine, whatever, but the question still stands. Or we could just stay here if you want, it’s up to you.“

Nico contemplated the options. He really didn’t feel like going out... 

„I guess stay,“ Nico said, shrugging. Will gave him a warm smile.

Nico reached for the bottle again, swallowing a large mouthful.

Will gave him an impressed nod before doing the same.

Nico laughed at the face Will made as the alcohol burned his throat on the way down.

„This is kinda depressing, but fun,“ he stated.

Will looked at him with mock hurt. „Excuuuuse me I am a fucking delight to be around!“ he said before bursting into laughter. Nico snorted and looked over at his desk, where there was a stack of books and a list of assignments he had to complete... 

He could do them tomorrow.

„HEY!“ Will said so suddenly and loudly that Nico almost fell off the bed, making Will laugh.

„Hey, I just had a thought! Jason!“ he said ecstatically as if that was the answer to all of life’s problems. Eureka! Jason!

„Yeah...?“ 

„He is literally your type! I mean... I don’t know about physically, but... you know... your standards!“ Will said, gesturing wildly, his eyes wide.

Nico started laughing hysterically. „First of all, he is straight and has a girlfriend...“ 

„Oh, right, I forgot about that,“ Will said, slumping back, frowning a bit. 

„Fuck this,“ Nico said, and even without further explanation, Will understood what he was talking about. He nodded and spun around to look at Nico. 

Nico realized just how close he was. Any other day, he would have thought nothing of it. It was Will. But he was painfully self-conscious as he lay there next to Will.

„I know, trust me... But I don’t think you’re going to have a problem finding someone, even with our limited options.“

Nico looked back at him. He heard Will’s words but didn’t quite understand them. He saw Will right in front of him but could grasp how close he was. What the hell was going on. He felt the alcohol in his system and judging by Will’s slurred speech, Will was just as drunk as he was.

It all happened in a flash, but it wasn’t unexpected. He leaned forward, his lips parted, feeling Will’s breath on his face, the smell of alcohol heavy. Will moved closer, cautiously reaching out and tilting Nico’s head up a bit.

And then it was a mess of lips against lips, hot and heavy, but soft and so good. Nico’s brain was on fire, so he stopped thinking about it. This. What was this? He pushed those thoughts away and pushed closer to Will. He felt Will’s hands at the back of his neck, and it felt amazing. 

He pulled away for a fraction of a second to catch his breath, looking at Will. He was so close. And it was good, so, when Will’s lips collided with his own once more, he didn’t pull away. He took what Will gave him and gave what Will would take.

A haze of lips against lips... lips against skin... skin against skin... And it was so good. He let his hands run wild, feeling the heat of Will’s body, the tension in his muscles. Will. It was Will. But it was so good.  
„Is this ok...?“ Will asked, looking up at Nico.

„Yes.“

***

Nico woke up, his head hurting and body aching, but warm and comfortable. He felt the body next to him and immediately knew who it was. He just couldn’t comprehend it. His eyes grew wide and he tensed up when he felt Will’s arm around him. Fuck. 

What the hell had they been thinking? This was them. Nico and Will. Best friends since middle school.

Was he supposed to wake him up? Was he supposed to pretend to be asleep until Will woke up? His heart was racing. He shifted a bit. It felt... He didn’t know. They had been drunk out of their minds last night, that was the only reason any of this had ever happened...

But though very hung-over, he wasn’t drunk anymore, and being this close to Will felt... non-consensual. He knew he had been just as wasted as Will, but still. this should never have happened.

The sudden movement caused Will to shift behind him, groaning a bit as he woke up. Nico sat up abruptly, wrapping a bit of the blanket around him. Will scrunched up his face and opened his eyes, spotting Nico. They looked at each other for a little while, Nico’s heart beating so fast he thought he might die on the spot. 

Will groaned as he sat up as well, rubbing his hands on his face and shaking his head a bit before looking at Nico again. „Good morning,“ he said casually, but he was smiling awkwardly. It was almost painful to look at.

„Hi. Uh. This is fun,“ Nico said sarcastically, gesturing to the two of them.

Will laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair and looking at Nico as though he was an alien.

„So... I’m going to go to my own bed now...“ Nico informed him. He wanted to cry. This situation was way too bizarre.

„Uh... yeah. Yeah, do that,“ Will said, nodding vigorously.

Nico started to stand up before he realized he wasn’t wearing anything.

„Mind... uh... looking away?“ Nico asked quietly, hoping if Will barely heard it, It wouldn’t be as weird.

Will stared at him. „I literally had sex with you!!!“ he said, stating the obvious.

„Yeah, but still!!!“ Nico said, blushing to the color of a cherry. Oh, God. He had slept with Will. William Andrew Solace. Great. It was great. All of this was absolutely amazing.

Will snatched Nico’s boxers and quickly threw them at Nico. „This is so weird, help,“ he said.

„Hahaha, yeah no kidding,“ Nico said, pulling on his boxers and going over to his bed on the other side of the room.

„So, what, we just pretend this never happened?“ Will said, a pleading tone in his voice.

It was Nico’s turn to nod vigorously. 

„Good... uh... so... now that...this is figured out... Wanna go to McDonald's for breakfast?“

***

To his surprise, it was quite easy to pretend nothing had ever happened. It wasn’t that they were ashamed, it was just that they were best friends. And it was just better not to explore what had happened that night any further. It had happened, it was done. And they could move on.

So, their relationship hadn’t changed at all. Except now Nico knew Will was ridiculously good in bed. Nate hadn’t bothered contacting Nico again, which he was thankful for, but he felt a bit guilty. He knew he could have handled the situation much better. 

Will reassured him, that there were much worse ways to end a date, listing a few examples.

The days went by in a blur. All-nighters, coffee, junk food... He only ever got a break when he was hung out with Reyna, Will, or Jason. 

He was sitting at his desk, finishing a ten-page essay on God knows what, sipping his fourth cup of coffee, when Will barged into their dorm, scaring the living shit out of him. 

„Guess what,“ he said, smiling way too brightly.

„You discovered you aren’t a broke college student with a messed up sleep schedule and no motivation at all?“ Nico said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. 

Will rolled his eyes, laughing a bit before going over to their shelves with clothes. 

„I’ve got a date today!“ Will said.

That was not what Nico had expected to hear, but he was happy for him.

„With who?“ he asked, intrigued.

„Some dude called Dylan...“ he said.

Nico nodded, saying a few words of encouragement before turning back to his essay. Will got changed silently and started working on his own stuff for school. They exchanged a few words when Will left for his date, and then he was gone.

The silence was deafening. Nico looked around the room for something to distract him when he was done with his essay. He really didn’t have the motivation or the energy to do anything else for school. 

He felt so weird. He really was happy Will had gotten a date, and it wasn’t like he had feelings for him or anything... but it was just weird to see him with other people after what had happened. Knowing what they would see... what they would feel... what he had felt...

Stop it, he told himself.

He got up, walking to Will’s desk, where they kept their stash of alcohol. He opened a bottle of cheap rum and took a swig. Maybe it was a placebo, but within a few minutes, he felt a bit more relaxed. He put on some music and mindlessly scrolled through Twitter, taking a small sip whenever he was starting to feel stressed again. About two and a half hours later, a heard the door open quietly and a disheveled-looking Will entered, nervously looking around the room.

„Hey. What happened?“ Nico asked, turning his phone off. 

Will walked toward him, sitting down on the bed next to him, looking in front of him.

„Will?“ Nico asked cautiously. He didn’t give any indication that he had heard him, so Nico just sat there, bottle in hand, waiting for Will to speak. But instead, he looked over at Nico, a searching look in his eyes, before starting to shake silently. 

He had seen Will have many panic attacks over the years, but this was different. Nico didn’t know why, or how he could help. He looked back at Will helplessly.

„I really do fuck everything up,“ Will said so quietly, Nico barely heard him.

Nico didn’t know how to respond.

„It’s just... ughhhh“ he said, wiping his eyes quickly before any tears could spill. „What is wrong with me?“ he asked.

„Nothing,“ Nico answered instantly. Will laughed dryly.

„You really believe that, don’t you?“ Will said.

„Yes. Because there isn’t. And whatever happened today, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.“ Nico said. Will looked at him for a really long time before opening his mouth to speak.

„He was amazing. Nice, interesting, funny, interested... but I just blew him off. I didn’t even give him a chance. I answered his questions with one-word answers and just... I don’t even know why,“ Will said. 

Nico was shocked. He had never seen Will be anything other than warm and kind. 

„Maybe you were just stressed...“ he offered. He really wasn’t as good at the whole reassuring thing as Will was.

„No. I’m just horrible,“ he said, making Nico’s heart ache.

„Stop. Ok? How long have I known you? Ten years? Believe me. You are not horrible. Just because you messed up one date doesn’t mean you aren’t the best person I know.“

Will smiled a bit. „If I’m the nicest person you know, you should really make more friends...“ Will said.

Nico gave him a light smack upside the head. „Fuck off.“

This made Will laugh, pushing Nico to the side. Him, being a bit tipsy, fell over. EH grabbed onto Will’s shoulder to keep himself from falling and spilling the alcohol, but instead, pulled Will down with him. They burst into laughter and a bit of the rum spilled onto Nico’s bed.

Will lifted himself onto his hand, right above Nico. They stared at each other.

„Um... hi...?“ Nico asked. No. Not this.

„Hi,“ Will said breathlessly. His lips slightly parted, his eyes a bit wide in shock from finding himself in that position. And it was like Nico's body was moving for him. He didn’t even realize he had reached up for Will until their lips were moving against each other. He could taste Will. Not just alcohol like the last time, he could taste him. And he couldn’t get enough. A little voice at the back of his head was screaming for his to stop what he was doing, but all of his common sense left him when Will bit his lower lip gently, sliding his tongue into Nico’s mouth. He was already breathless, but he didn’t dare pull away. 

Will pinned him to the bed, moving between Nico’s legs, which he instinctively wrapped around his torso. Will kept on kissing him as if his life depended on it, and at that moment, that was all that mattered. Just like last time, it was so good. Will’s arms held him up on either side of Nico, and his own wandered to Will’s back, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt when his lips wandered down to his neck. A gasp escaped his lips, but that only encouraged Will to continue. 

This is Will. He reminded himself, but it did not affect him whatsoever. So it was Will... it wasn’t like he had feelings for him... they were just friends... who kissed each other, and touched each other...

„Nico?“ Will asked carefully. Hearing Will say his name that way made him giddy. It shouldn’t have, but it did.

„Yeah?“ he answered breathlessly.

„I...“ but that’s all he could say. Nico could almost see all the thoughts flashing through his head, waiting for him to make a decision. 

After a while, Will lowered himself once more and kissed the side of Nico’s jaw. Nico let out a small sound of relief, reassuring Will that he wanted this. 

As Will moved back down to his neck and shoulders, Nico slid his hands under his shirt, feeling his soft skin under his fingers. His breath getting steadily heavier, he pulled Will closer with his legs and Will complied, carefully taking off his shirt as Nico did the same.

Nico scanned the man above him. Will. His tan skin, and slightly wavy blond hair, his blue eyes, and freckles, his body... 

What are you doing?! He asked himself once more, as he brushed his hand against Will’s stomach, making him lean closer once more. And at that moment, with Will looking at him like that, he could only think: What I should have been doing all along.

***

Will was the first to sit up, still breathing heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not looking at Nico.

Nico sat up as well, not daring to look at Will. Getting shit-faced drunk and sleeping together was one thing, but Nico had only been tipsy, and Will hadn’t drunk anything at all.

They stayed like that, in silence, for the longest time, before Will finally turned to look at him.

„What does this mean?“ he asked, his face scrunched up in confusion and fear.

Nico shook his head slowly. „I have no idea.“

Will looked down at his hands and then back up at Nico. „I don’t know what I’m thinking,“ he said honestly, and Nico almost cried in relief.

„I don’t either,“ he said, pulling his legs close to his chest. He really didn't. He knew he loved Will with all of his heart, they had been best friends for ten years... but like this? He hadn't even considered it. The thought was just too ridiculous to ever pop into his mind. Yet here he was. Will right there, and all he could think was that he didn't want this to end.

„I just... I don’t want to fuck this up. Like everything else. I don’t want to lose you. As a friend... as...“ Will said, gesturing at the two of them.

He looked so vulnerable, and Nico realized what he was trying to say. It was insane. Completely, utterly stupid. But it made so much sense. 'This is Will' he told himself once more. And the only thing that came to his mind was 'exactly'. Maybe this could work. He pushed himself a bit closer to Will, who was anxiously waiting for him to say something. 

„You won’t. Fuck anything up. Ever.“

Will smiled at him again, and Nico didn’t understand how, for ten years, he didn’t fully realize how breathtaking that smile was. Will gave him a questioning look, and Nico nodded, hoping Will understood.

„So, um... can I... kiss you again?“ Will asked tentatively. 

"Yes"

It was a short and sweet kiss, leaving them both a bit flustered at this new form of intimacy.

Nico cleared his throat. "So... McDonald's? We could make this a tradition you know..." he said, earning a laugh from Will.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
